


The Grim adventures of Ginny Weasley

by lyssasoulless



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssasoulless/pseuds/lyssasoulless
Summary: Will update later.  This is gonna be harry potter cross over with grim adventures.





	1. Uh

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a real rough version of the story that i want to write. Like SUPER rough.  
> Mainly posting cause I won't write it otherwise.  
> Also I will edit chapters at random points. At a later stage when I've written enough, I'll go back and re write everything so it's actually nice.

 This starts the morning of the day when Ron goes off to Hogwarts, lots of hustle and bustle, everyone's busy and the house is alive with noise. Ginny is super excited to see the boys of and see the train and have a fun day out with her mother as was tradition. 

The twins are up early making jokes with each other while they finish their packing before breakfast. Trying to figure out which of their holiday projects should be taken with them to school for completion and which were not yet worth their time and would require more study before another attempt to get them to work. 

Percy was up not long after the twins, double checking his trunk  quickly before he headed to the bathroom, knowing that it would be hard to get in a shower later in the morning. 

Molly was already downstairs getting everything ready for breakfast for the kids and ^A/N I'll have to look this up I'm pretty sure Arthur wasn't with them to drop the kids off^ waving Arthur off at the door.

"I'll see you for lunch as usual? " he asked as he stepped out. 

"Yes dear, I'll do some quick shopping with Ginny after I see the boys off. " as Molly said this she gave Arthur a small smile.  "They're all growing up so fast I won't know what to do with a house so quiet. "Arthurs expression softened as he stepped back towards the house and gave his wife a quick hug.  "You'll be fine dear, Bill mentioned that he would visit soon after his latest trip. "

More heart felt conversation is made and then Molly is waving  Arthur off as he leaves to the alteration apperstion point.  

Ginny is slowly woken by the yelling coming from the twins room, she was tempted to let herself fall back asleep but the delicious smell coming from the kitchen let her know that there were better uses of her time. She quickly threw on her dressing gown and briefly brushed her hair before skipping down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"Morning mu-" 

"Ginny be a dear and set the table would you" Molly asked without looking away from the various dishes of food she was cooking.  Ginny gave a small huff before slowly walking over and getting the plates out for breakfast. 

More things probably boring ones and a bit of convo about how excited Ginny is. 

Percy comes down and sets his trunk by the front door, dressed nicely in his standard school uniform.  ^A/N I think Percy is a perfect this year too?^ as he comes into the kitchen he makes sure to polish his prefect badge,  smiling at Ginny. "Perce are you excited for your first prefect meeting? !"

"Of course ginbug.it's a serious responsibility that I've been given"  
Some more light banter between the two while Ginny finishes setting the table.  
Molly asks percy to go wake up Ron And he grumbles about his lazy brother as he walks off.  
Molly asks Ginny to make sure she stays out of the way so that the boys can get ready in time.  
Ginny huffs.

One of the twins comes down and helps finish putting the food on the table and ruffles ginnys hair before sitting and loading up his plate. After some muffled yelling upstairs Percy comes down and joins them st the table.  
More breakfast stuff including the other twin taking all the hot water and making Ron mad and Molly telling Ron off for not packing already

  
Uh they finally are all ready to leave Ginny is bouncing at the door waiting for everyone to get out.  
I have no clue how they get to the train station. Maybe via floo? Or car? But I'm pretty sure they didn't have the car yet...  
Either way they get to the train and Ginny can't stop babbling In excitement, pointing at all the funny looking muggles  
scene from the book where they meet harry.  
The twins hug Ginny and offer her a toilet seat and Ron runs off without saying anything. Percy gives her a smile and ruffles her hair telling her to be good while he's gone.  
Ginny waves like crazy st them and runs along the platform as it leaves.  
She eventually comes back to Molly out of breath and still very excited

Molly gives a watery smile  before looking down at Ginny putting her hand on her shoulders. "Alright dear we'll go get some shopping done before we meet your father for lunch"

Gonna try have Molly talk to some other parents here but no idea who. Also want Ginny to talk to a kid here too.  But Luna won't be there and I don't know who else.  Maybe the younger green grass girl?  Yeah might be her. They were a grey family I'm pretty sure.  They can chat for a while about siblings going to Hogwarts and that they are looking forward to going the next year. Mini green grass will mention that she's gonna be bored without Astoria but is gonna try read up all her spells! Ginny says they don't have extra copies of the books but that her mum's gonna teach her stuff this year! And that she's gonna get to help with the potion making! 

Molly calls out for Ginny and she waves at her new friend before skipping back over to her mother. 

 Brief shopping trip through diagon alley for some cheap house based transfiguration and charms books, to some out of the way potions places for cheap ingredients, an ice cream for Ginny. Ginny stares at the pretty shop wanting something cute, tells Ginny that they can't, not right now, we've already got erroll and scabbers to look after. 

Ginny replied but scabbers is with Ron! At Hogwarts! The house elves will look after him! Molly shakes her head and distracts Ginny with the offer of an ice cream. Ginny grumbles and accept, eating it unhappily for the first half. 

They then make they way out into muggle London where they go to some cheap clothing stores and Ginny gets a new dress and two new shirts with the promise that she'll do extra house work for them. She happily agrees and starts to forget about wanting a pet. They visit a local grocery store and buy a selection of fresh herbs,spices and cooking materials Molly whispers to Ginny that it's cheaper to buy these here in muggle London than in diagon alley. And that these ones she would plant in their garden. 

Ginny helped carry the groceries out the store so they could find some where to shrink them away from the prying eyes of muggles. It was then a brief walk to the ministry where they would meet arthur for lunch. Ginny moaned at wanting to catch the night bus there but from the look get mother gave her she knew it wasn't worth the money it would cost.

As always Ginny gaped at the lavish entry room to the ministry, looking at all the people b scurrying around and wondering where they were going. She was always curious about how things worked even if she didn't often find out the answer.  

"Mum mum are we going toFloo to dad's office or take the elevator? Or is he waiting for us? Can I look around while we wait? Oh wow did you see that eagle owl? It was so pretty!  I wish I could have  A pretty pet like that! Mum do you think after errol we can get one of those? " Molly chuckled at her daughter's antics and gently pulled her towards the reception counter.  

Molly smiled as she neared the lady at the reception desk "hello Enid! How's the day treating you? "

The lady, Enid apparently, looked up from hert work with a slightly surprised look on her face "oh Molly! Hello hello! The day had just began so busy as ever"she tittered.

Molly waved her hand at her "knowing you you'll be done by noon and looking for more to do! " the two ladies shared a laugh as Ginny looked around, uninterested at the conversation, It was much the same all the other times she'd come to the ministry.

Molly and Enid chatted for a bit before Enid gave them their visitors passes so they could head off to Arthur's office.  The elevator ride was quick if a bit bumpy or jerky and they were soon walking through a row of offices with Molly popping her head in to say hello to various people here and there.  

Ginny stops to look at a thing crawling on someone's wall Molly calls for her to follow as they get near the correct office. 

Arthur has a little bit of work to finish and while waiting Molly helps clean up a little and files some of his stuff.  Ginny sits on a chair kicking her legs back and forth as she looks at three latest things to have joined get fathers collection.

Arthur talks about something ministry important and Molly asks about someone in the office. Maybe Kinsle.

Arthur grins add he puts down his pen dating something like come on ginbug time for lunch!  Ministry or muggle today?

 They decide to go to a muggle place in part because it's cheaper. 

At the place Molly and Arthur talk about what Molly is planning to do with her free time.  She mentions the new books and revamping the house along with potion making, teaching Ginny some small things and something else small that I haven't thought of yet.  Visiting friends? I kinda want to give Molly a small job to help make money and cause wtf else is she gonna do with her time with only one kid and soon no kids at home. 

They have an enjoyable time eating  before Arthur has to hurry back to work.  Molly takes Ginny back to the leaky cauldron so that they can floo home. Ginny thinks she sees something weird in the corner of her eye.

They get home, Molly tells Ginny to do some chores, like washing and helping clean up after breakfast before she can relax and enjoy herself. 

Ginny grumbled but her mum is like the faster you finish the faster you can relax! So she 

How do wizards do washing?! They wouldn't have washing machines. Maybe like old school with those weird roller things? Or a potion? Or a spell?

Maybe I'll just get her to collect the washing and then wash the dishes instead.  And then help hang stuff up outside. While outside she hears a little meeting sound but can't find the source, she ends up believing it's just a gnome or a bird and goes back inside. 

She runs up to her room and throws her bags on the bad before getting the old wand she had taken from the attic. Using it to pretend that she was at Hogwarts and casting spells and telling Snape that he should wash his hair (as that's what her brothers say all the time) 

She decides to try some spells with the wand to practice and show that she's ready to go to Hogwarts! A few fail but suddenly sparks fly out and she gasps in surprise, "Ron! I did real magic! Ron!  She hurries to his room only to find it empty. Not used to being all alone Ginny falls onto rons bed.  She's gonna be a bit sad.  This scene will be moved to the next chapter I feel. 

So instead of doing magic she's gonna tire herself out and read for a while.  Then she'll play with some dolls for a bit before asking her mum if she can fly on the broom for a bit.  Molly says no cause she's busy and can't keep an eye on her

 Ginny huffs back to her room and ends up sleeping for a bit. She's woken for a quite dinner and decides to go to bed early cause she's still tired after her nap. 

Molly and Arthur bid her goodnight and say that they should hear from one of thee boys tomorrow about their first day.  Ginny hugs her mum before slowly heading back to bed. 


	2. Umm

Alright so the last chapter ended the first day where Ron leaves for Hogwarts. 

This chapter is gonna lead up to Ginny being a lonely child.  

Molly will be teaching her penmanship, manners, etiquette, some standard stuff for potion making. She will also have chores you do like helping I  the garden, washing dishes helping with washing clothe,dusting. 

 

So it'll start of with a summary of ginnys first week alone. The next few days went past In a flurry for Ginny. Her mother had say her down the day after the boys had left and went over what she would be doing for the first part of the year. Most of it was etiquette and house related such as learning manners, how to best use a quill, and the basics of potion making. Ginny would have a bigger part of the chores this year so that she could eventually learn the spells her mother used to keep everything tidy. 

the first week started slow with the two just settling into an easy rhythm. 

Ginny would wake ib the morning and help her mother make breakfast for the three of them and would join get mother in seeing her father off. Then she would help clean the kitchen, Molly would usually take the time to talk about the spells she used I  the kitchen, telling her daughter stories about when she had first been taught by her own mother. 

Molly would usually take this time to walk Ginny through the starting process for household potions. Telling her the correct herbs and plants to use, the proper way to cut each piece and why they needed to be cut just so. 

After helping to prepare ingredients Ginny would pop back up stairs to tidy herself up and play in her room for a bit while her mother started the potion. Usually they made things healing salves and pepper up potion. Small things that would help keep the family well.

Ginny would usually spend some time playing before her mother would bring her back downstairs to read through some of her brothers old books. She would ask her mother many questions while she finished off her potion making, things like what's the best way to hold your wand? What happens if I flick and swish instead? What does this weird mean?  Can I use your wand to practice?! The last was always meet with a tender smile and a small shake of the head. "Not till later dear"

They would have a quick lunch before heading out to tend to the garden. Molly took care to show Ginny which plants took best to sunlight and which thrived in the dark. She would tell her daughter how to tell when the plants started dying and how to prune  them when needed . All the plants in their garden were either edible and used door dinner or useful for potion making. 

As Ginny entered her second week of being the only child not at hogwarts, she noticed her mother was making her spend even more time with her. She had upped the amount of time they spent on etiquette as well as going through her brothers old books more thoroughly. At first Ginny flourished with the one on one attention, loving being able to spend time with her Mother, learning extra things that the boys probably hadn't been taught. Her brothers had always wanted to play, spending as little time as possible taking part of their mothers lessons.   
She would have preferred this as well, often finding herself missing Ron, and the twins, however Ginny was looking forward to attending Hogwarts and going through her mothers lessons was the closest she could get at the moment. 

 Not sure how to write this next sequence. Basically Ginny starts understanding enough of the stuff Molly is teaching that Molly decides she doesn't have to be there every second of the day, and worries that she's getting on ginnys nerves. Maybe there's a bit where I  the third week they start to bicker with each other and everything they do is wrong and starts a fight.  So then Arthur would be like, yo, maybe find a hobby? And Molly is all how dare you! But yeah alright. 

So then she plans to do some work on the house. In my universe Molly is very smart andthrifty and knows how to work things on a tight budget. So she plans to re do the rooms starting with bills as he's the oldest and less likely to be upset to have all his stuff moved.  This is gonna be her first personal project through the year, giving Ginny more time to herself cause hanging out with a kid sounds boring as fuck after a while. 

Alright hmm. So I want Ginny and Luna to be sort of friends.  Maybe I have a sequence between Molly leaving Ginny alone more where she goes and visits Luna a few times, so that way she's getting spoilt for attention between her mother and her friend m but then Luna goes on holiday or  a trip with her dad so she's starting to hey lonely again and then overbearing Molly turns into project Molly and Ginny starts getting lonely. Yeah.  I'll do that. 

Ginny stared up at her ceiling, trying to think of something to do. She'd already finished reading the latest chapter in the potion boo her mother had given her but she wasn't allowed to try making it by herself in case she made a mistake.  She turned over to look at her dolls sitting beside her on the bed but she wasn't in the mood to play with them,there were only so many adventures she could make up on her own. 

Ginny rolled off her bed, stomping on her way to find her mother in the hopes of curing her boredom.  She eventually found her in bills room, sitting on the bed surrounded by old books. "Mum, what're you doing? "

"I'm planning out bills room dear. All the spell work has to be done just so to make it last. There have been quite a few work improvements since I last went over the house."

"Can I help mum?!"Ginny beamed up at her mother while asking this.

"I'm sorry dear, it's a bit too advanced for you right now, but when I get to your and rons rooms you can help me plan out what you want done." Molly smiled down at her daughter's eagerness to help and chuckled when she huffed and narrowed her eyes.  "Why don't you head outside and tend the garden if you'd like to help, and you can gather the herbs for tomorrow's potion, we'll be making another batch of *some fancy sounding name for a cleaning potion*"

"But I want to help you! "Ginny huffed again. 

"You'll be a big help  if you can do this for me dear, it'll mean we won't have to take extra time tomorrow."Molly patted ginnys shoulder before going back to reading the book in front of her.  Ginny rolled her eyes and stomped her way down stairs. "Don't want to get the stupid herbs. I wanna help with bills room!" She angrily grabbed the shabby old book from the kitchen that contained the list of ingredients for tomorrow's potion and slammed the door open to head out to the garden and slammed it again when she heard her mother yell in protest at the sound. 

She shoved her feet into her gum boots and scuffed her feet along the ground towards the garden, still grumbling about how unfair ir was and that she  _could_ help. 

After she finished placing the herbs she had picked on the table and throwing the old book beside it Ginny went back outside, slowly scuffing her feet as she went.  She made her way to the old tree by her father's she'd that has had a rope swing attached to it many years ago.  She sat down and slowly rocked back and forwards, letting the gentle breeze flow through her hair. It was a lot quieter by herself. She used to love getting away from her brothers to play by herself, finding out fun when she found the best spot for hide and seek and googling to herself as her brothers took forever to find her. 

 but it wasn't the same as always being on her own.She had no choice in the matter and couldn't just decide that she wanted company. Pretend dueling with her dolls just wasn't the same. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lonely Ginny, introduction of cat

Ginny spent more and more time by herself as her mother devoted more time to redoing the house trying to ensure everything was done perfectly. 

Ginny had finished reading through  a few of the books her mother had given her to review. The youngsters guide to wand waving had been interesting, mentioning things like the best ways to hold your wand and the standard motions most spells used, and even going so far as to briefly touch on the makeup of some of the more basic spells. Some of the book had gone over her head and her mother's explanations didn't always clarify what had her confused. 

The potions book was her favourite so far even though it was one of the thinner books and focused entirely on history and theory. It contained plenty of stories of potions going wrong and famous explosions by an incompetent hand. Her favorite story in the book was one where a witch had been trying to create an improvement on an old heading potion and her rival tried to sabotage the potion but it ended up blowing up on their face! She had talked quiet animatedly to her father about that one for a while. (Arthur had chuckled at his daughter'santics) 

She was currently reading the most boring book I  the world, trying to force herself to finish the page so she could go out and play. No matter how much Ginny protested her mother was still forcing her to read through 'lovely little ladies and the path to prosperity' it was all about how to act in different sections ofsociety. How to handle our hold yourself during a formal dinner. Who she should dance with first at a party. Which fork to use at dinner and how to politely rebuff Ann unwanted suitors affection. 

Ginny really didn't care about most of this stuff and didn't really think she would be getting invited to many important events where this stuff would come in handy. 

Ginny sighed and closed the book she had been pretending to read, looking around to check her mother want around before hurrying out the door. She quickly stuffed her feet in her boots before making her way to the tree by her father's shed. She sat down on the swing she had occupied for most of the past two weeks. It has a nice view over the boundary of their house and into the forest that was nearby and when she got the swing going really high she could pretend she was flying. 

 In this section i need to have more parts showing happy people to compare them to Ginny being sad and lonely. 

I'll put the scene of Ginny playing with the wand in this one and also Ginny reading a letter sent from Ron where he's super excited and has made friends with harry and that he sends a few to start and then he stops. I'll put two letters in the previous chap and two more in this, the letters will slowly get shorter. 

She'll also get three from the twins along with their mini toilet seat. That will be with the third onethen there will be silence. She'll ask every day for a week before she then just asks every other day and then eventually stops asking, no smile on her face when she sees errol.

There will also be a few more scenes of Ginny playing with her self happily in chap 2 and then a scene where her mum tells her to play with herself after Ginny asking if they could play together and she just kind of walks off sadly. 

After a while playing sadly by herself she'll start to read more (and then the book scene written above can come In) And then the scene where she's sitting by herself outside. 

Then a scene where her mum puts her to bed but Ginny can hear her taking happily to get dad and she cries herself too sleep feeling really lonely. 

Molly isn't really noticing anything wrong with her daughter's mood and is happy to give her time alone while she works on the house. 

Ginny spends more time out in the garden by herself, sitting on the swing and reading under the tree. 

Needs to be another sad lonely scene in here. Or maybe the crying herself too sleep scene. Maybe she heard her parents talking about how happy Molly seems and that she's really enjoying the work. The next morning Molly will notice Ginny looking a bit sad at breaky even with her fave food on the table. She asks her if she's alright "you can talk to me dear, I'll always be here for you" Ginny thinks about telling Molly that she was lonely and sad but she when she looked up at how happy her mum looked she just shook her head."thanks mum but i-I'm alright just tired"

Molly ran her hand through her daughter's hair and smiled at her "alright dear. We'll go over your books this arvo alright? " Ginny nodded and gave her a big smile as she walked out of the kitchen although her face dropped as soon as she could no longer see her mother. 

 

One daywhile sitting underneath her (add she had claimed it now) tree she heard a soft noise coming from nearby. She decided that she had enough time before she went back inside to investigate and slowly got up from her spot. She checked to see if she could see get mum before opening the back gate and quietly slipped out of their back yard.

She hid behind a few bushes to make sure she wasn't spotted and to try listen for the sound again. She hoped it wasn't just a garden gnome,she wasn't strong enough to throw them very far. 

She sat behind the bushes for  a while, waiting for the rustling to start so she knew where to look. a few minutes passed on silence with Ginny starting to believe she's been hearing things. 

The thought of giving up crossed her mind but she really didn't want to keep reading that awful book . 

Her eyes lit up in excitement when she heard the rustling again,creeping slowly towards the sound and trying to part the bushes as silently as possible.  (if it was something dangerous she didn't want it to realize she was there) she tried not to gasp when she saw a teeny tiny black kitten playing with it's mother.  a huge smile grew on her face looking on at the cuteness.

 

Note Ginny will try approach the kitten three times, two after this, and two times in between she  will just watch them for a bit

She took a step out of the bushes kneeling down to try and pat them When the mother cat ran forward and took a swipe at Ginny, hissing at the young girl. Ginny fell back in surprise and watched as the two cats fled the area. 

Tears started forming in her eyes, she only wanted to be friends! 

Molly heard the sound of the door slamming open followed by Ginny crying loudly. startled, Molly quickly went downstairs to find out what happened. She found Ginny curled up on the couch, crying onto the pillows. Slowly sitting beside get daughter as to not startle her she gently asked if she was alright.  "Ginny dear what happened, are you hurt? " she could only hear her daughter sniffling, unable to make out any words. 

Molly add ed a slightly stem tone to her voice as she repeated her question "Ginny, are you hurt"

She let out a soft sigh if relief as her daughter shook her head .

It took a while fort Ginny to calm down enough to explain what had happened, her mother holding her close and running he hand down her to comfort her. After her tears started to stop Molly lent back and gently raised her daughter's head to look in her eyes. 

"It's okay ginbug, you didn't do anything wrong I promise you. They were probably  just startled by you"

"But I just wanted to see them! I didn't want to scare then!"

"I know dear, it was probably just their animal instincts. If you see them again just walk slowly and softly, just loud enough that they can hear yo.That way they'll know your coming." Ginny sighed and nodded her head, wondering if they would ever come back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cats. Idk what else

Ginny started spending even more time reading outside underneath her tree, with her hopes high that she would meet the cats again. 

Every so often she would take a break from her books to wonder through the yard,  peeking over the fence to see if she could find them. 

 

She meets the little one by itself and plays for a few minutes before the mother cat scrambles in. Both cats walk away from her. 

Next time she sees them she approaches slowly,  sitting at a tree near by, slowly moving closer till she's washing right next to them.  The mother car tolerates this for a while before leaving as usual. 

The kitten is slowly getting bigger and is starting to approach her for a pat when she does. The first time it does this her face lights up with joy and she can't stop speaking about it at dinner. That night her mum asks if she's given it a nickname.  Ginny is stumped thinking about the perfect name

Ginny is out playing with the kitten, the mother cat walked away some time ago, it's the longest she's ever left the kitten with Ginny. When her mum calls her in to help with dinner she realizes that the mother cat still isn't back. "Stay here cat name" she says softly, jogging back to they house. "Mum, I can't find mother cat name. She's usually back by now"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, come help with dinner" Ginny stares out the door for a while 

"Alright but I'm checking on them after dinner!" Her mother sighs but doesn't argue. 


End file.
